


Pink Dress

by CXSGlambert13



Category: AYRIA, Adam Lambert - Fandom
Genre: Acting Weird, Dolls, Gen, Shopping, Strange Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CXSGlambert13/pseuds/CXSGlambert13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doll collecting may be a relaxing hobby for some, but dolls can at times scare Sauli. When he receives a porcelain baby doll, he starts to see his friends acting weird: Adam talks about baby booties, Ashley acts like a teenager, Rick and Brian speak gibberish to one another, and Tommy says the doll is cursed. With madness happening before his eyes, he has no choice but to find help. He does, but it was more surprising than expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Dress

"This is too cute!" Ashley exclaimed, looking at porcelain dolls. Adam and Sauli have no idea why they have to help her with the shopping. While, Brian, Rick, and Tommy are hangin' at a nearby music store, Adam and Sauli are stuck at an antique shop.

"I never saw anything like this before," she said, pulling Adam and Sauli to the doll. It was a little girl with a white dress, black shoes, long blonde hair held back in a ponytail, and a tiny cat toy in it's hand. Sauli scratched the back of his head.

"You okay, Sauli?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sauli said. He lied; he thought the doll was creepy the way it was staring back at him.

"Should I get this?" Ashley inquired. 

"I think you have enough stuff, Ashley," Adam pointed out. Ashley nodded in agreement and continued on with browsing. Later, at Adam's house, Tommy told Adam about what went down at the music store. Sauli was reading a novel while Ashley shows Rick and Brian the things she found at the antique shop with her phone.

"That doll's kinda creepy," Rick stated.

"I think that's an understatement," Brian said, "it's _beyond_ creepy." Ashley rolled her eyes as Sauli place a bookmark in the novel and closed it.

"I gotta jet," Sauli declared, "I got a friend coming over tomorrow and I need to get the house ready. I'll see you guys later." Adam and his band waved goodbye as Sauli walked out. Sauli gets to his car and drives off. He got to his house and notices a package by his door. His parked his car, turned it off, and walked to the package. 

"I wasn't expecting a package," he said to himself, "maybe my sister sent me something again." He picked up, walked inside, and opened the package. Inside was a folded piece of pink paper taped to a black box. Sauli removed the paper from the box and opened it. It was a letter from a woman named "Jennifer Parkin".

_"Dear Mr. Koskinen,_

_You are one of the lucky 500 to receive this prize as part of our 'Plastic Makes Perfect' Promotion giveaway. In here is a copy of our recent album and a surprise thank you gift for participating. We hope you have a plastic perfect day._

_With love and hearts for bullets from Jennifer Parkin'._

Sauli didn't remember enetering any giveaway for a second until he realized something: Ashley made him eneter the giveaway. His pulled out the black box and CD and looked at the CD cover. He smiled a little as he turned to the box. Sauli removed the lid and moved some tissue paper out of the way. It was a porcelain doll depicting a girl with Cyber Goth pigtails, platform boots, and a short dress in a pink-and-black color scheme. He widen his eyes.

"I am so gonna kill Ashley for this," he muttered under his breath. He took out the doll and placed it in his china cabenet along with his photographs of him, Adam, the band, and his friends. The week came and went; Sauli's friend, Danielle visited and explored Los Angeles with Sauli, Adam and the band came over for movie night, and Sauli had been having strange dreams. Like someone was watching him. He pushed the feeling aside, thinking it was the movie Tommy picked out. A day later, Adam came over for a visit. As Sauli went to get Adam tea, Adam noticed the doll in Sauli's china cabinet.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked as Sauli walked in, tea in hand.

"Remember that giveaway Ashley forced us to eneter?" He inquired.

"Yeah."

"That was one of the surprise thank you gifts along with a copy of the album."

"Oh. Well, it's pretty cute... in a CyberGoth kinda way."

"The doll isn't as creepy as the one Ashley showed us. This one is actually nice to look at."

"I agree."

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Looking up baby booties." Baby booties? What for? Sauli raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Really? Any reason?" Sauli wanted to know.

"No reason," was Adam's only response. Sauli shrugged his shoulders and talked to Adam about the dreams he'd been having, assuming it was the movie Tommy chose. Adam assured Sauli that things will get better in a few days. It hasn't. The few days have passed and he noticed a change in his friends' behaviors; Adam kept babbling about baby booties, Ashley started acting like she's a stereotypical high school girl, and Rick and Brian have been speaking to each other in gibberish.

"Adam," Sauli said, "what's going on? Everyone's out of touch with themselves. I'm starting to get concerned."

"Don't be silly," Adam told him, "we're still the same people you know." Sauli wasn't sure about that. Over the course of a week, things are still getting stranger: Ashley had been reading teen magazines, Brain and Rick have been wearing their underwear and shirts while Rick was wearing only one sock, and Adam had been placing an order for three baby booties. Sauli turned to Tommy.

"Have you been noticing changes in their behavior the past couple week?" Sauli inquired.

"Yeah," Tommy stated, "I think it might be the doll you got."

"Tommy, that's ridiculous. How could a doll change people's behavior?"

"Maybe that doll is cursed."

"There is no such thing as a curse. I think it's the movie you picked out during movie night."

"Come on, it has to be cursed." Tommy had been known for making stuff up from the movies he's been watching, but Sauli believed Tommy may be right. The doll may be cursed. The next day, Sauli went to the library to look at books on curses and voodoo culture. After an hour or two, Sauli still wasn't sure what to do. 

_'Maybe some lunch will help me think,"_ Sauli thought. He went down to a Burger joint and got himself a burger, small fries, a salad, and water. After he ate, Sauli  _still_ wasn't sure what to do. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and fell off his chair.

"Good God, are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you," a voice said. Sauli looked up and saw a pair of guys standing over him, one of them offering his hand.

"It's okay," Sauli assured the man, "I've got bigger problems."

"What's wrong?"

"I've entered a giveaway and one of the thank you gifts was a porcelain doll."

"Oh, they're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Some of them. Anyway, for the past two weeks, my friends have been acting weird and one of my friends said the doll might be cursed. I didn't believe him at first, but after seeing what has been happening, he may be right."

"Which friend told you that?"

"Tommy Joe Ratliff." The two men looked at each other and back at Sauli.

"Is Adam Lambert involved?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm Brad and this is Drake. We're his exes."

"Adam would be mad at me and avoid me for breaking his heart." Drake admitted.

"The past is the past," Sauli told him, "my friends need help now. I'm getting concerned; they're like a second family to me." Drake and Brad nodded and agreed to help. Later, Adam and his band gathered at Sauli's house.

"What could he, like, want to talk to us about?" Ashley asked in her valley girl mall talk, "this is totally lame."

"Not a single clue," Adam said, "but I hope my baby booties will come in soon." Sauli, Brad and Drake entered the room.

"Thanks for coming, guys." Sauli stated, "I really need to talk to you about your behavior change for the last couple weeks. Adam, your obsesstion with baby booties; Ashley, you acting like a teenager; Brain and Rick, you two talking like babies. I need to know why this is happening. Please, I'm very worried." Adam, Ashley, Brian, and Rick looked at each other, then laughed.

"Is that what this is about?" Adam inquired, "Sauli, we're fine. I only ordered baby booties because my friend was gonna have a baby."

"I'm auditioning for a cameo appearance as a valley girl in an animated TV show." Ashley stated.

"Rick and I have been practicing acting like the babies from the video he showed me last month." Brian claimed.

"But, Tommy said it was because of that doll I got." Sauli claimed. Everyone turned to Tommy.

"Dude," Rick said, "next time you pick a movie, pick one that isn't horror." Tommy pouted and crossed his arms. Drake and Brad rolled their eyes.

"Well, at least that's settled. How about we have a dance party?"

"I think that sounds awesome," Adam declared. Sauli popped in his "Plastic Makes Perfect" CD and everyone dance along to the electropop beat that is AYRIA.


End file.
